


Deans Entscheidung

by Zoemaus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoemaus/pseuds/Zoemaus
Summary: Vor Jahren sind die Engel gefallen. Einige von ihnen geben immer noch Castiel die Schuld daran und wollen sich rächen. Kann Dean ihn beschützen und wie weit würde er gehen, um ihn nicht zu verlieren?





	Deans Entscheidung

**Deans Entscheidung**

Castiel und Dean standen auf einer Lichtung und warteten. Cas hatte eine ‚Einladung‘ zu diesem Treffen erhalten. Ein anderer Engel wollte sich mit ihm hier treffen, um etwas zu besprechen, was angeblich nicht auf anderem Wege ging. Da Dean sich sicher war, dass es eine Falle sein würde, bestand er darauf seinen Freund zu begleiten.

Und nun standen die beiden hier und sahen zwei Männer auf sich zukommen.

„Was wollt ihr von uns?“ fragte Dean die beiden Kerle. Sie gehörten eindeutig zu der Art Engel, die Dean nicht leiden konnte.

„Von dir gar nichts, du kannst gehen. Wir wollen nur Castiel.“ sprach der brünette Engel, ohne dabei Dean auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, sein Interesse lag einzig bei dem Engel neben Dean. Der zweite Engel mit der Hakennase blickte ebenfalls nur auf Castiel.

„Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein.“ blaffte Dean die beiden an.

„Dean.“ versuchte Cas ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung Mensch. Wenn du ebenfalls sterben willst, bist du herzlich eingeladen bei deinem Verräter-Freund zu bleiben und zu sterben.“ sprach nun der hakennasige Engel süffisant.

Nicht, dass Dean sie jemals hätte ergreifen wollen, aber nun war die Chance für ihn aus der Sache auszusteigen offensichtlich vorbei, denn die beiden Engel gingen ohne weitere Umschweife auf sie los. Castiel sah sich dem Brünetten gegenüber, welcher seine Engelsklinge zückte und ihn zu umkreisen begann, während der Andere sich um Dean kümmern wollte.

„Erkennst du mich Castiel? Einst haben wir auf der gleichen Seite gedient, doch du bist Schuld, dass alle Engel gefallen sind… dass ich gefallen bin!“

„Darius.“ Natürlich wusste Castiel wer sein Gegenüber war, er vergaß nie ein Gesicht.

„Ganz genau. Ich werde es sein, der dich für deine Taten bestraft, wenn es unser Vater schon nicht tut.“ erwiderte der Brünette siegessicher.

Die vier Männer schenkten sich nichts. Die Engelsklingen flirrten nur so durch die Luft und fügten dem jeweiligen Gegner erhebliche Wunden zu. Dean geriet unter den Hieben des zweiten Engels immer mehr in Bedrängnis, der Engel war einfach stärker. Als Cas dies bemerkte, verpasste er Darius einen schweren Hieb, der diesen zurücktaumeln lies, sofort nutzte er den gewonnenen Freiraum, um zu Dean zu gelangen und dessen Angreifer seine Engelsklinge in den Rücken zu jagen. Die Gnade des Engels leuchtete hell auf und erlosch.

Leider hatte sich Darius recht schnell gefangen. Er war unmittelbar nach Castiel los gerannt und stieß diesem nun seinerseits sein Engelsschwert in die Seite. Castiel sackte benommen zu Boden.

„CAAAS!“ schrie Dean und stürzte sich auf Darius, gerade als dieser zum finalen Schlag ausholen wollte. Die beiden stürzten zu Boden. Der Engel war jedoch stärker als Dean und versenkte sein Engelsschwert in Deans Bauch. Der Jäger schluckte schwer. Darius war schon ganz siegessicher und wollte sich erheben, um sich nun wieder Castiel zuzuwenden, als Dean seine letzten Kräfte mobilisierte und dem Engel das Schwert mitten ins Herz trieb und ihn von sich weg stieß. Dean blieb auf dem Rücken liegen und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Bauch.

„Dean?“ kam es schwach von Cas.

„Cas, ich...“ Dean spuckte Blut, er konnte nicht weiter sprechen.

Castiel war selbst schwer verwundet und ihre eigenen Verletzungen durch Engelsklingen konnten Engel nicht heilen. Trotzdem musste er schnellstmöglich zu Dean und ihm helfen. Cas robbte über den Boden und hörte, dass Deans Atmung unregelmäßig wurde. Er musste sich beeilen. Als er bei seinem Freund angekommen war, griff er über dessen Oberkörper an dessen Wange und versuchte all seine verbliebene Kraft einzusetzen, um Dean zu heilen. Die Verletzungen seines Freundes waren schlimm und er würde innerhalb weniger Minuten verbluten, wenn es nicht klappte. Der Blick des Jägers war schon ganz stumpf.

Castiel merkte, wie seine eigene Kraft schwand, er musste nur noch ein wenig länger durchhalten. Da bemerkte er endlich, dass Deans Atmung regelmäßiger wurde. Cas war am Ende, er brach halb auf Deans Brust zusammen, aber er wusste, er hatte es geschafft: Dean würde leben.

Als Dean sich benommen umsah, entdeckte er Cas. Es wirkte fast als hätte sich der Engel an ihn gekuschelt und wäre auf seiner Brust eingeschlafen. Dann realisierte er was passiert war: Cas hatte ihn geheilt und dass obwohl er selbst schwerverletzt war. Sofort setzte sich der Jäger auf auf und zog dabei Cas mit sich, sodass er den Engel in den Armen halten konnte. Cas Puls war ganz schwach.

„Cas, was hast du gemacht?“ Ihm wurde bewusst, dass der Engel seine Verletzungen nicht selbst heilen können würde. Er schloss seine Augen und begann zu beten.

„Chuck, du musst ihn retten. Er darf nicht sterben!“ doch nichts geschah.

Dean versuchte es weiter „Amara, bitte hilft mir, rette Cas!“ Dean blickte auf in den Himmel und während er Cas’ zitternden Körper an sich drückte, brüllte er laut „Verdammt, helft mir!“

Wenige Augenblicke vergingen und eine Frau trat auf die Lichtung. „Ich bin Lucina. Amara hat mich geschickt.“

Dean schaute sie bittend an. „Heile ihn… bitte!“

Sie kniete sich neben den Engel und fühlt Castiels Stirn. „Die Gnade ist fast aufgebraucht und wird immer schwächer, ich kann sie nicht mehr heilen. Sie wird Castiel mit in den Tod reißen.“

„Dann hol sie raus!“ sagte Dean trocken.

„Was?“ Lucina verstand nicht.

„Wenn du das tust, kann er doch als Mensch weiterleben, oder?“ Dean setzte seine ganze Hoffnung in diese Frage.

„Welcher Engel würde das wollen?“

„Cas will sicher nicht sterben. Er war schon einmal Mensch. Außerdem hat er mich und meinen Bruder. Wir sind seine Familie und passen auf ihn auf.“

„Amara hat gesagt, ich soll tun, was du wünschst. Es ist aber gefährlich. Das Entfernen der Gnade ist sehr schmerzhaft für ihn und ich muss ihn dann sofort heilen, bevor der menschliche Körper versagt. Ich kann das Gelingen nicht garantieren. Soll ich die Gnade dennoch entfernen… ist dies dein Wunsch?“

„Ja!“ ohne zu überlegen hatte Dean geantwortet. Er konnte Cas nicht sterben lassen.

Lucina nahm ihre Engelsklinge und zog einen dünnen Schnitt an Cas’ Kehle entlang. Der Engel riss die Augen auf und schrie. Die Gnade begann zu entweichen und in den Himmel aufzusteigen. Dean hielt Cas so gut es ging fest und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Cas, ich bin bei dir. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit zu überleben. Du schaffst das. Schau mich an, konzentrier dich nur auf mich.“ Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte sich Cas an Deans Arme, suchte dessen Blick. Tatsächlich wurde er etwas ruhiger und versuchte alles andere auszublenden, sich nur auf Deans Augen und seine Stimme zu fokussieren. Trotzdem war ihm anzusehen wie sehr er gegen die Schmerzen kämpfen musste. 

Lucina hatte die Gnade entfernt und begann nun Castiels Wunden zu heilen. Sie sah sehr angestrengt aus. Dean bemerkte, dass Cas fast das Bewusstsein verlor. Er musste ihn wachhalten.

„Es wird alles wieder gut. Du wirst das überleben, ich lasse einfach nicht zu, dass du stirbst. Hörst du? Wir sind eine Familie! Uns können auch tödliche Verletzungen nicht trennen…. Niemals.“ Dean sah Castiel fest in die Augen, um ihm Kraft zu spenden. Dass ihm mittlerweile einzelne Tränen die Wangen entlang rannen, war ihm völlig egal.

Lucina ließ ihre Arme sinken und nickte Dean zu. Sie hatte es geschafft. Castiel schlief vor Erschöpfung in den Armen des Jägers ein.

Für einen kurzen Moment bekam Dean nun doch Angst, doch als er sah wie sich der Brustkorb von Cas beim Atmen hob und sank, war er beruhigt.

Ohne die Augen von der Person in seinen Armen zu nehmen, sagte er ein leises „Danke.“ an Lucina.

Dean erhob sich mit dem nun menschlichen Cas auf den Armen und trug ihn zum Impala, um ihn nach Hause in den Bunker zu bringen.


End file.
